La Muñeca
by amor por escribir
Summary: Ella era una muñeca y había estado mucho tiempo para que al fin la encontrara. Todo Muñeco tiene una llave de arranque, perteniciente a una única persona. Cuando un humano activa al Muñeco, este estará con su amo hasta el fín de los días, porque los muñecos tienen esa función principal de protegerles. Esta es la historia de la Muñeca que no sentía, no lloraba y tampoco desovedecía.


**-La Muñeca-**

Mi amo abrió las puertas de mi pequeña habitación. Abrí mis amarronados ojos de muñeca y lo miré detenidamente; llevaba el traje de trabajo arrugado y algo roto por partes. Tenía ojeras por toda la parte que cubría el ojo. Su respiración era agitada, al igual que sus incontables palpitadas.

―Tienes que obedecerme, ¿Oíste Muñeca?―me preguntó, tomando un estuche marrón que tenía en uno de los cajones de la mesita de luz.

Solo asentí. Guardó tres llaves más en su interior, parecidas a la mía, pero esas eran doradas. Todo muñeco tiene una llave de arranque, una llave que sólo puede poseer una persona, pero hay distintos tipos; las doradas representan a muñecos de batalla, las plateadas son especializadas para comodidad rústica, las blancas y negras (tienen que tener el mísmo dueño para funcionar) son quienes evalúan la bondad y maldad, y por último están las rosadas. Las llaves rosadas (como yo), son casi inexistentes entre los humanos, ya que son una recopilación de todas las llaves anteriores.

―Muñeca―mi amo me entregó el estuche y yo lo colgué entre mi cinturón―, vinieron por tí―esas palabras me dejaron en shock, antes de que escuchara fuertes golpes en la puerta de abajo.

Mi amo tomó mi encerada muñeca y la llevó hasta un armario, muy en el interior, cubierta por toda su ropa. Me hizo el gesto de que me quedara callada, sosteniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Me dió vuelta sobre mi propio eje y tomó la llave con la que me activó la primera vez. Corrió la zona de la remera que cubría la parte de mi cuello, en la que se mostraba el aujero. Colocó la llave en su interior y abrí los ojos algo asustada.

―¿A-amo?―pregunté asombrada―¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal?―sentí como la llave se corría y escuché un ''Clack'' antes de sentir cómo mis fuerzas desaparecían.

―Lo siento muñeca...―sentía las manos de mi amo acomodar mi rubio cabello detrás de la espalda―, traté de protegerte y no pude...―unas cálidas lágrimas recorrieron mi cuello, sus lágrimas, las de mi amo―Espero...que quien encuentre tu llave pueda hacer más de lo que yo hice...―me besó la mejilla y se fue.

Sentí las puertas del armario cerrarse y, por un segundo, escuché las voces de mi amo y otro sujeto.

―¿Dónde está?―le preguntó, escuché cómo aquel extraño hombre cargaba un arma.

―No lo sé, Zeref.

―¡Mientes! ¡Todos lo hacen!―escuché el ruido de la pólvora saliendo disparada, y luego, el golpe de un cuerpo en la fría madera.

Mis ojos se cerraban, la energía se me acababa. Todo era confuso; me mantenía recta, mas ninguna de mis extremidades funcionaba. Unos cuantos pasos más se escucharon y sentí cómo la puerta del armario se abría. Estaba demaciado atrás y cubierta de cosas como para que alguien me viera.

―¡Vacío!―escuché un grito y luego, el sonido de las puertas chocando entre sí mientras se cerraban.

Últimamente los piratas se ocupaban de secuestrar las llaves tan extrañas como las mías. Mi amo había intentado protegerme a toda costa. Decía que era como la hija que había perdido. Gildarts hubiera sido un gran padre.

Cerré los ojos, sin energía, sabiendo que el sueño en el que me había metido sería realmente largo y doloroso. Sentí como si mi mente se trasportara en un inmenso mar y yo, sólo caía de forma lenta.

**N/A**

**Bueno, volví con los fics de FT ;3 como verán, este es un mundo completamente distinto al de Fairy Tail. Espero que les halla gustado y perdonen mis faltas de ortografía u.u**

**Espero sus reviews y, sin más que decir, los espero en el segundo capítulo!**

**-Luly^^**

**pd: capítulo corto al ser el principio, pero les prometo que el próximo (si desean que haga el siguiente) será más largo!**


End file.
